


the sky changes

by DarkrystalSky



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Day, Weddings, it still has angsty undertones but this is heartwarming little story, look at that I wrote a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkrystalSky/pseuds/DarkrystalSky
Summary: Cycle 99. Lup and Barry get married.





	the sky changes

**Author's Note:**

> _Men are April when they woo, December when they wed: maids are May when they are maids, but the sky changes when they are wives._  
>  \- William Shakespeare, As You Like It, Act 4 Scene 1

They took the decision together at the end of a quite troublesome cycle. Barry had been about to ask her something before a native’s arrow pierced him in the back, his lich form rose and neutralized the threat almost instantly but after that there was no chance to continue. Or rather, he’d been so embarrassed he died  _ because  _ he got distracted that he refused to explain what he was doing.

So, Lup patiently waited until the beginning of the next cycle to confront him and, immediately after the Bond Engine restored her to her recorded form, she left her brother’s side to stand in front of Barry and stare at him, with narrowed eyes, without speaking but demanding an explanation.

“...yes?” Barry seemed to want to be anywhere but there, under everyone’s silent stare, the air so tense they barely paid attention to the blue planet below.

“What were you going to say?” Lup insisted.

Barry  _ jolted, _ looking around in nervousness, fidgeting with the edge of his robe’s sleeve. “Can we, maybe? Another time?”

“Ok,” Lup sighed and Barry could  _ hear _ Taako’s annoyed groan from behind him. “But I have something to ask  _ you, _ then.”

“Wh- uh? Are you?” Barry fumbled and shook his head when Lup, wearing a shit-eating grin finally  _ kneeled  _ in front of him and gestured to Magnus, who similarly grinned and tossed her a small wooden box.

“Oh!  _ Oh! _ No, wait, waitwait-” Barry stepped back in both horror and shock mixed in his nervousness.

Lup opened the box, showing a masterfully crafted white ring Lup  _ knew perfectly _ was on Barry’s body when he got killed and  _ he forgot to take back. _

“Fuck,” was Barry’s only reaction when he realized he got  _ definitely _ outplayed. Despite that, he wasn’t that disappointed it didn’t go as planned, the ring still ended up in Lup’s hands even if  _ she _ was offering it to  _ him _ now and not vice-versa.

Lup grinned,  _ entirely delighted _ by this chain of events and his reaction. “Barry Bluejeans, will you marry me?”

-

They organized the wedding in a hurry, there was no way to know when the Light would land or whether this new world was dangerous or not. They landed and hid the Starblaster in a small clearing in a thick, uncharted forest where they knew they wouldn’t get  _ accidentally _ disturbed by the locals. The grass was muddy and the trees moldy and sad, but Davenport stepped forward and smiled, rubbing his hands together before speaking a few simple words.

“Leave it to me.”

And in a blink, the clearing was brimming with flower, petals raining from above, multicolored birds singing the sweetest melodies, and a few bonfires lighting the area because Lup wouldn’t have allowed a wedding without fire.

There was no assurance she wouldn’t try to  _ actually _ set it on fire before they left.

Taako locked himself in the kitchen and begun preparing the most delicious feast he could with conjured ingredients - not much time to hunt or gather after all - but the wine was real, a delicious bottle from the Legato Conservatory they never got the chance to open. He treasured it like a newborn baby  _ just in case _ someone decided to have drink before the couple.

Lucretia took care of the dress: white just  _ wasn’t _ Lup’s color but all hopes to stick to their homeworld’s traditions were lost when  _ Merle _ appeared on the podium shirtless and wearing a flower crown instead of the vestments  _ he did own _ for performing such a holy ceremony.

Magnus had carved the rings and the box housing them: it was a rough work and nobody spoke of the thousands broken shards of wood that covered the floor of his room on the ship. They weren’t a work of art but it was the best he could do.

“I wanted to build a gazebo,” he admitted when they started setting the podium at the center of the clearing. “It would have been great, and rain couldn’t have ruined the show!”

Barry stepped out of the ship in a tux and blue jeans, and everyone just took a  _ sigh _ of relief once they realized he thankfully didn’t decide to wear a full denim ensemble. He walked up to the podium, tense, like he’d just swallowed a broom, and barely noticed Magnus decided to toss the top hat and directly wear Fisher as a hat. The little alien jellyfish didn’t seem to mind.

Lucretia looked as nervous, maybe even more nervous than Barry, as she kept glancing at the ship, where Taako and Lup still had to come out of.

-

Lup kept adjusting her dress in front of the tall mirror. White  _ just wasn’t _ her color, but she didn’t dare to diss Lucretia’s work after she’d put such effort in sewing a wedding dress for this occasion.

“You’re perfect,” Taako sighed, sounding more bored and annoyed than she would’ve liked. “Can we go? I swear the others will start growing roots in this humid place if we just don’t hurry up.”

“Shut up, I’m just-” Lup pursed her lips, lifting the long gown to expose the bright crimson slippers that were the only note of color in the whole outfit. “I hope Creesh doesn’t get pissed.”

Lup snapped her fingers and with a series of sparks, the edge of the dress caught fire, shortening bit by bit, unevenly, until the dress didn’t drag on the floor anymore and the shoes were visible.

Taako scoffed, but there was the smallest hint of a smile on his face when he approached her from behind. His outfit was simple and grey today, very unusual for Taako but  _ for this day only _ he wasn’t going to steal the spotlight. “Are we ready now?”

“Sure,” Lup’s grin faltered for a moment as she turned around and started walking towards the door.

Taako essentially  _ shoved  _ the flower bouquet in her hands before he offered his arm to her. “Let’s go already.”

Lup’s smile was hesitant and almost unusually nervous when she gently took the arm he was offering and stepped out on the deck. She almost stopped, her heart beating so fast she was  _ sure _ it was going to explode and she looked up at her brother’s face, looking for a word of comfort or a reassuring smile…

She almost missed the weird glimmer in his eyes and she instantly stopped walking, staring right at him. “Taako,” she spoke slowly, narrowing her eyes. “Are you wearing a glamour?”

Taako’s expression imperceptibly shifted in surprise before he shrugged. “Couldn’t bother to put makeup on, especially with all that work to do in the kitchen.  _ Cooking alone is troublesome _ as fu-”

Lup cupped his face in her hands and she immediately felt the cold on her fingertips as her expression turned from confusion to surprise. “Koko, are you _ crying?” _

It certainly didn’t look like it, not with the Disguise Self spell on, but she definitely felt the wetness of tears on her fingertips as he jerked away from her. “Bullshit,” he sniffed. “You’re the one who’s supposed to be crying, you know?”

Lup couldn’t keep herself from grinning. “Taako, you big idiot, it’s just a ceremony, you know that nothing’s gonna change, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugged, faking nonchalance as he put a hand on her back and pushed her forward, towards the rail so that the people below could see her.

Magnus literally  _ jumped _ out of his seat, hands in the air and the biggest smile on his face as he waved at her.

Lup briefly considered whether to actually walk down the plank but there was no music, no nuptial march to actually accompany her - they really should’ve had a bard join them - so she shrugged and after exchanging a knowing look with Taako, she  _ jumped _ down and cast Featherfall at just the right time to land in the flower-covered clearing.

She didn’t feel the mud under her feet so probably the flowers growing were Merle’s work instead of part of Davenport’s marvelous illusion, making the clearing look like something out of a fairytale.

Taako jumped down after her, with much less noise, and offered his arm again as he walked her to the podium where Barry had still to turn around to face them.

Barry didn’t turn around until Lup was mere  _ feet _ behind him, actually, and when he finally did, all nervousness and tension instantly  _ melted. _

If Taako still harbored doubts towards this man, the way he looked at Lup when she left her brother’s side to join his completely cleared. He looked at her with not just love but  _ pride, _ and awe, and admiration.

As Taako slumped down on a chair and looked at the sky, he marveled at how the sun setting was tinting the sky violet in a sort of memory of their homeworld. Magnus noticed that too because he smiled at Lucretia and pointed up.

Merle coughed to get their attention back and finally composed himself, opening a large book in front of him. A huge cloud of dust came out of the pages, and Merle immediately tossed it aside. “I’ll improvise,” he declared and Lup stifled a laugh.

“So,” Merle coughed once again. “I’m not familiar with Shiallia’s rites so I’ll just marry you in the name of Pan, are you ok with that?”

“Chaos and Luck sounds good to me,” Lup grinned and looked at Barry, who just laughed.

“Very well,” Merle changed a little his voice to sound as grandiose as possible. “We are today gathered in the…” he shot a panicked look at Davenport, who mouthed something. “Fanstasticy Wires, to celebrate a holy union that we honestly knew was coming even before these two did.”

Taako snorted loudly.

Barry took out from a pocket a piece of paper he slowly unfolded and started reading from. “From the very first time that I saw you, at the Institute’s campus, I knew that you were special and I wished to be part of your life. If I could go back and tell my younger self that you’d be part of mine, too, I wouldn’t believe me.”

Lup giggled.

“You were like the fire you love so much, beautiful but untouchable and indomitable, and I looked at you like the sun: from afar and only when you weren’t looking at me…”

“Peeping Tom…” Lup rolled her eyes and Barry blushed.

“I’m not sure when I fell in love with you, I know it took me 21 years to realize I did,” he glanced at Taako, who replied with a lazy thumbs-up. “But now I’m looking forward to a future we can build together.”

Magnus, Lucretia, and Davenport clapped. Taako cast Prestidigitation to shower Barry with sparks as he put away the paper.

The applause subsided and everyone turned to Lup.

“Ok, to be completely honest,” Lup started, plainly, “I forgot I was supposed to say something.”

Barry laughed and Taako mockingly  _ boo-ed _ her.

“Uh, Barry, you’re...so much more I could’ve imagined and so much more than I could’ve wished for. You had my heart before I could realize and I wish I hadn’t wasted so many Cycles with you before I did.”

Silence fell for a few seconds before Lup looked around. “I’m done,” she said.

Merle coughed, “Very well, by the powers vested in me by- no, wait that comes later, bring on the rings!” he gestured at Magnus.

Magnus shot up on his feet and almost dropped the box before holding it out so that Barry and Lup could take out a ring each.

Barry held his own out first, clearing his throat and looking up at Lup.

“I, Sildar Hallwinter-”

_ “Whomst?!” _ Lup’s scream echoed slightly in the forest and started a long moment of awkward silence before she looked at Barry in utter and complete shock. “Your name is  _ not _ Barry Bluejeans?”

“No?!” he exclaimed, in equal measure offended and amused. “It’s-  _ you gave me  _ that nickname at the academy and it stuck!”

“Well, I didn’t know that!” Magnus admitted.

“I did,” Davenport sighed. “Can we continue?”

“Sure, uh-” Barry cleared his throat. “I…”

“Wait!” Lup put a hand on his mouth. “You marry me as Barry or nothing.”

A brief flash of panic crossed his face before it dissolved into amusement. “Alright,” he rolled his eyes. “I, Barry  _ J. _ Bluejeans, hereby promise in front of  _ Pan _ to be true and faithful to you, in life and death…”

Lup grinned, this was a big change from the traditional formula but they couldn’t help it.

“...in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you for all the days of our life.” Gently, carefully, he slipped the wooden ring around her finger.

After a round of applause, Lup took her ring from the box. “I, Lup Taaco…”

_ “Whomst?!” _

-

They didn’t waste much time celebrating after the ceremony was done, they toasted with the Legato wine and took off before darkness could fall, enjoying the feast Taako had prepared mid-flight.

The illusion in the clearing melted away as they left, but the carpet of flowers remained, a blessing by Pan on that clearing, forever making travellers who stumbled upon it while crossing the Felicity Wilds feel welcomed and safe.

_ At least for a while. _

The Light of Creation landed in their hands a couple of days later: this world Lup and Barry got married in was their  _ home. _

And they had barely started to build their future on it.

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend of mine got engaged recently and I rewatched a wedding scene from a tv show I love, so I wanted to put all that fluff in my heart into a fic. Now, back to writing angst.


End file.
